This invention relates to an apparatus for cutting and forming leads, and more specifically to an apparatus of the character for finishing the leads of electronic parts consisting of an element or part body in the center and two leads connected to or leading out from the both ends along the axis thereof, such as resistors, capacitors, diodes, plated-wire memories and other axial parts.
Conventionally, the leads of those devices are trimmed and bent or otherwise formed to suit the intended uses manually with cutting pliers or radio pincers. The parts to be handled with such machine shop tools usually are small in size and use leads of copper or other soft metal wires having good electrical properties. The leads are therefore often undesirably bent, twisted or otherwise distorted while being worked to shape. The distorted wires will render their subsequent insertion in the holes of printed circuit boards difficult.
When working with tools, the workers' hands frequently come in direct contact with the parts, rusting their leads and causing failure at the time of soldering, thus giving many defective products. In addition, the routine practice makes simultaneous cutting and forming of leads impossible.
The present invention is aimed at providing an apparatus capable of overcoming the aforementioned difficulties of the prior art and performing both cutting and forming of electronic part leads automatically and simultaneously.